Your life at the Ouran Highschool Host Club
by detectivevalkyrie
Summary: This is a story where you get to have your own life at the Ouran Highschool Host Club from your own perspective! Meet all the characters from the host club, socialize with them, maybe even have a little romance with one of them. This story is from a girls perspective, sorry boys - if there are any - and please be nice as this is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Now, this is my very first fanfiction. So please, don't criticise me and be nice. Also, if in the story you find this: _ , you are meant to insert your name. So, now that is all done and dusted, Tamaki, would you like to do the honours, since you are the boss/creator of the host club and the main host in this chapter?**

**Tamaki: Why of course, Valkyrie, my princess.**

**Me: STOP CALLING ME THAT! :|**

**Tamaki: Why of course, my princess.**

**Me: *sigh***

**Tamaki: Readers, I hope you enjoy and will endeavour to read more of this fanfic.**

**Me: *slaps forhead repeatedly***

Chapter 1

You are on your way to your next class near the clock tower at Ouran Highschool. Afraid you are going to be late to a class on your first day, you walk hurriedly along the corridors of Ouran. As you walk, you pull out your crushed timetable out of the pocket of your uniform and quickly go over the rest of your subjects you have for the day, when suddenly you tumble hard onto the cold, solid, pink floor. Before you know it, an older boy with blonde hair and intense, violet eyes rushes to your side and helps you up.

'My name is Tamaki. I believe I may have tripped you over on accident, my princess, will you forgive me?' he says as his arm encircles your waist and pulls you closer. You are stunned by his sincerity and gentlemanly manner. Not only are you unsure of how to react, but your face turns a deep shade of crimson.

'W-w-w-why of course, sempai.'

Behind you and Tamaki, two twins with flaming red hair roll their eyes.

'I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?'

'Uh, yes. It is my first day, actually,' you reply to Tamaki. Though your eyes are still fixed on your so called 'rescuer', you see the twins' expressions change from bored to mischievous, tapping their fingers together and whispering to each other at a rapid pace.

'So, have you made any new friends yet?' Tamaki asks. You shake your head.

'You should come over to the host club next break at Music Room #3.'

'Sound's interesting. I'll think about it.'

A strange, mechanical sound begins to emerge, the floor begins to vibrate, and before you know it, an extremely excited girl with long, brown hair is standing on a ginormous platform in the middle of the corridor.

'Here we go,' sighs a boy with short-black hair and girl-like features.

'The Host Club!' she shouts dramatically, with her arm thrown out to her left. 'A club where seven cute boys with many-a-time on their hands entertain girls who also have heaps of spare time!

'The Host Club!' she repeats passionately. 'Costumes, romance, and role play all in one!'

The girl on the platform squeals with delight and then begins to twirl. Suddenly, the corridor goes dark and a spotlight falls on the girl.

'The Host-'

She breaks off midsentence to find the corridor returning to normal. Everyone looks around the room to figure out what is happening, to find the boy with girl-like features holding a remote.

'Haruhi, why did you stop me?' the girl says.

'Oh, is THIS the button that says 'Off' turn off the dramatic and highly irrational display? I had no IDEA, Renge! Sorry.'

Renge snatches the remote, storms off, and before you know it Haruhi is surrounded by large numbers of girls, all admiring him.

'Kyoya, sempai, can you please help me?'

A boy with silver spectacles and black hair looks at Haruhi, just noticing what is going on around him.

'Why, I am afraid not, Haruhi. This behaviour is quite interesting. I must make observations, besides, it is in our job description as hosts to entertain girls.' Kyoyo pulls out a book and starts scrawling down notes on the pages. Haruhi's eyes stare at Tamaki, pleading for help.

Tamaki, with you still in his arms, turns to Haruhi and the crowd of girls.

'Haruhi!' he yells heroically. 'Don't worry, my little girl! Daddy's coming to save you!'

'_Little girl?_' you think. '_Daddy?_'

'Sorry,' Tamaki says, turning back to you. 'I have to go and help my daughter. Don't fret, my princess, for I will be back. Just wait here.'

The next thing you know, the twins from before are hovering over you with devilish looks on their faces.

'Hello,' they say very slyly in unison. 'We are the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. This is your first day is it not?'

'This is my first day here. Why?'

'Well,' Hikaru and Kaoru reply, their smiles becoming more impish, 'We could show you to all your classes… perhaps, even destroy some.'

'No thank you,' you say as you step back a bit.

'There is no need to be scared,' the twins assure you. 'In fact, we are quite friendly. Why don't we play… the 'Which One Is Hikaru Game'?'

Someone pulls you away from the twins. It is Tamaki-sempai.

'Don't listen to them. They will cause you nothing but trouble. So, have you made up your mind about coming to the host club?'

'Please!' says a cute, tiny voice. You look to your left to find a little boy holding a stuffed bunny, with a boy who is older than you looking after him. 'Please come to the host club! We have cake…. And sweets! I'm sure Usa-chan would like to meet you!'

'That is Mitsukuni, his friend rabbit Usa-chan and his cousin Takashi-sempai. They are members of the host club, just like the Hitachiin brothers and me.'

'Okay…'

'Also, before we go to class, may I please have your name?'

'Oh, uh, my name is _ .'

'Well, may I just say it is a pleasure to meet you, _ , my sweet.'

'And it is a pleasure to meet you too, Tamaki.'

The bell rings.

'It is time to go to class. See you soon at the host club, _ .'

'I guess you will. Bye!'

'Goodbye, princess.'

End of Chapter 1


	2. Special Announcement

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Every week, there will be a chapter where characters from the host club will be interviewed. Also, if you wish to be incorporated into the story, let me know and I'll see what I can do :)


	3. Chapter 2

You make your way to your next class, Physics, with your new class – Class A. You walk over to the nearest desk, which is in the middle of the classroom, pull back the seat and sit down.

'Hello,' drawl two male voices in perfect unison. Startled, you look around to find yourself between he devilish twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. 'Are you enjoying your first day?'

'Uh, I guess so…' you cautiously answer back.

'See that boy over there with the short black hair and brown eyes?'

'Um… yeah?'

'He is quite a lot of fun to prank, do you want to join us?'

'No thanks.'

'Are you sure? His reactions are pretty funny.'

'I'm quite sure.'

'Ok.'

The teacher walks in and writes the lesson topic on the blackboard.

'Kinetic Energy,' the teacher begins. 'Is movement energy, which is measured in joules or-'

'Sir,' say the twins. 'We would like to do a demonstration of Kinetic Energy.'

'Kaoru and Hikaru, this is quite rare behaviour from you, but alright.'

The twins get up and walk to the front of the class.

'A volunteer please,' asks Kaoru.

Nobody makes a move or sound. The classroom is in complete stillness.

'New girl! You are our volunteer!'

'But – I didn't say anything!' you object, after all, you hate being the centre of attention.

'Let her go!' Haruhi yells at the twins as she stands up with her hands slammed onto the desk. 'She cleary doesn't want to do this, you can't just force someone into doing something they don't want.'

You make direct eye contact with Haruhi and mouth the words 'Thank you'.

'Fine. Look everyone! Haruhi just volunteered!' Hikaru shouts out to the class.

'W-w-w-wait! I didn't say that! I didn't volunteer!' Haruhi cries.

'But will you, so to speak, if we were to give you….. fancy tuna?'

You watch Haruhi's face turn from hard and angry to soft and dreamy.

'Ok,' he replies in a girlish voice.

'_Girlish voice and features, Tamaki calls her his little girl… could it be possible?_' you think quizzically.

'And now,' the twins begin. 'Our presentation begins.' Hikaru and Kaoru exchange devilish looks.

FLASHBACK

_Someone pulls you away from the twins. It is Tamaki-sempai. _

_'Don't listen to them. They will cause you nothing but trouble.'_

FLASHBACK ENDS

'What sort of energy,' says Kaoru mischievously, 'Is Hikaru using, if he does this?'

Hikaru grabs two black board dusters that are covered in chalk dust and slaps them together in front of Haruhi's face, sending Haruhi into a coughing fit.

'And what sort of energy,' asks Hikaru with an impish glare in his eyes, 'Is Kaoru using, if he pushes a certain button?'

Kaoru pulls out a remote with a single red button and slowly moves his index finger towards the button. You close your eyes, praying that when Kaoru presses that button, nothing bad will come out of it.

But before you know it, the whole class is covered in a huge net, everybody getting more and more tangled up in the net as they struggle to get out of it.

'Well, duty calls,' says Kaoru. 'We'd better go and get the tuxes the boss ordered.' The twins walk out of the room, leaving the class to get themselves out of the net.

After finally getting yourself out of Hikaru and Kaoru's prank, you make your way down the same corridor in which you met Tamaki. Your hands clasp the knob of the door that separates you and Music Room #3. You carefully twist the doorknob and slowly open the door. Inside Music Room #3, you find Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Mitsukuni and Takashi.

'Hello _ , my princess.'

'Ok, you have to stop it with the pet names.'

'I have no idea what you mean, princess.'

'Ugh,' you groan as you slap your hand to your forehead.

'Don't worry about it, he does that to everyone. No biggie,' Haruhi says to you as she walks past with a tray of instant coffee. You are reminded of your suspicions.

'Listen, Tamaki, I have a theory that might be slightly out of whack and probably not true.'

'What is it, _, my sweet?'

'I think Haruhi is a girl.'

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…

END OF CHAPTER 2


	4. Chapter 3

'There, I said it.'

'H-h-how did you figure that out?'

'Well, she looks like a girl, has a girlish voice and you call her your little girl…'

'WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, HUH? HARUHI IS MY DAUGHTER, IS THERE ANYTHING WRONG WITH A FATHER CALLING THE DAUGHTER HE LOVES HIS LITTLE GIRL?'

'Well.. uh… no, there isn't but.. are you ok?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Are you sure? I'd better tell Haruhi!'

You watch as Tamaki rushes over to tell Haruhi you've figured out her secret. You feel someone tap your shoulder, and turn around to see who it is, to find Kyoya facing you, flanked by the rest of the host club.

'Listen, _, is it? I believe that you have figured out Haruhi's secret.' Kyoya starts. 'However, the fact that Haruhi is in fact a girl must stay secret, otherwise the girls we entertain will lose interest, then we get called phoneys as well as get less visitors, which means less profits, and we make less money. Thus, the host club will end – in short. Besides, Haruhi is favoured by many girls .'

Kyoya gestures to the many girls surrounding Haruhi, all cheering and screaming as they fantasise about her and their supposed 'future' together.

'HARUHI! My name is Honoka and I think you're really cute! I love how you're so down to earth….!' screams a fangirl somewhere in the crowd surrounding Haruhi.

'Oh no! What's that? Do I see Nekozawa?' says Haruhi, in a desperate attempt to escape the swarms of screaming admirers. The giggling girls begin screaming with terror and run away from Haruhi.

'You honestly think I would tell?' you ask Kyoya.

'Most girls here probably would, for something to gossip about, that is. However, you see, to be very different to the others. But just to be sure, why don't you join the host club? That way you cannot tell anyone for certain.'

'But what about Tama-chan?' asks Mitsukuni very sweetly as he tugs on his cousin's arm, like a little child. 'She's a nice girl, and Usa-chan and I would love her to be a host. But would Tama-chan agree with _ joining the host club?'

'Oh, boss would be FINE with _ joining the host club, you can see in the way he looks at her,' say the twins, with Tamaki arriving just in time to blush at the remark.

'What's going on, guys?' asks Haruhi, who is completely clueless about what is going on in the discussion.

'As _ figured out your secret, I have suggested that she join the host club as insurance that she will not tell,'Kyoya informs Haruhi and Tamaki.

'Why not?' beams Haruhi. 'It would be awesome to have another girl in the group.'

'Of course she may,' Tamaki adds. 'But you must know that you will be in the same position as Haruhi, you will have to pretend to be a guy and be very cautious about what you say and how you act all throughout school.'

'Well, if you need that extra insurance, not that it will make any difference,' you say. 'Then I'm in.'

'Cool, then you won't mind running a few errands, _?'asks Kyoya.

'Not at all.'

'Ok, well, expenses are short at the moment due to Tamaki's requests for tomorrow's host club so you will have to walk the trip there.'

'No problem. How far?'

'Nine miles.'

'N-n-n-nine… w-w-w-whole…. M-m-MILES?!'

You are so overwhelmed that you feel as if you are about to collapse to the floor.

'Yes, just so that we can keep within the budget. We are a bit shorter on money than we usually are, because of the boss' previous demands.'

'A PORTABLE 100L FOUNTAIN IS NOT THAT EXPENSIVE, KYOYA!'

'As I was saying, _, we are a bit shorter on money than we usually are, because of the boss' previous demands. So, in order to gain more profit so that we can afford to purchase more of the boss' rather far-fetched and highly irrational whims it is to our convenience that you walk nine miles to the meeting point where you will give the seller the money and take back the purchase to Ouran.'

'So I have to walk nine miles, pay a guy some money, then carry something that I assume is going to be impossible to carry nine miles back here.'

'Well, my princess,' says Tamaki, 'It will be quite impossible to carry.'

'But you could ride it back,' states Kyoya, 'considering that it is a mare.'

'You can't expect _ to go and perform an errand as hard as the one you want to assign her for her first errand, do you?' Haruhi challenges. 'Can't you just let her catch a taxi or something, or provide transport for her? Has _ even ridden a horse before?'

'No, I haven't. So I'm going to need to learn how to ride a horse before tomorrow.'

'I can help her! I could take her to the stables this afternoon!' offers Tamaki.

'We could help her too. After all, we have a cousin that is very good with horses.'

'Sure,' you say.

'Okay. We'll meet you at the clock tower after school.'

THAT AFTERNOON...

'Here, my princess. This is Kohana, or Little Flower. We chose her for you to learn on as this mare is gentle and very good with patience. However, don't startle her or make sudden movements, we got her from a rescue shelter and her previous owner treated her pretty bad. But, I assure you, princess, that everything will work out perfectly. Yuim, Hikaru and Kaoru's cousin, helped us pick her out.'

'Hey, _, nice to meet you. I'm Yuim,' says a pretty girl with dark, sleek brown hair and soft, emerald eyes, who you estimate to be about your age, sixteen. 'I believe that you have never ridden a horse before. Don't worry, with a horse like Kohana and someone as intelligent as you, or so I have heard, you should be riding like a pro in no time.'

'Ok. Thanks, Yuim. I appreciate you all for doing this.'

'No sweat,' says Kaoru. 'We'd be glad to help you anytime. Especially Hikaru, I think he's got something special for you, eh?' Hikaru's face immediately goes scarlet.

'Enough, you two!' Tamaki warns the twins. 'I won't let _ and Yuim put up with your nonsense!'

'Yes, boss.'

'Don't worry,' Yuim assures Tamaki with a chuckle. 'I'm used to it.' Yuim turns her attention back to you.

'Now, _, I want you to stand on the right side of Kohana, who is all saddled up, and when I tell you, put your right foot on the right stirrup. When you say you're ready, I'll lift you up and then you'll slip your other foot into the left stirrup. Immediately after you've done that, sit still on the saddle and wait for further instructions. Got it?'

'Yes, Yuim.'

'Right foot on the stirrup…' you mutter quietly to yourself as you place your right foot onto the flat surface of the metal hoop.

'Are you ready for me to hoist you up?'

'Yeah..' you reply uncertainly.

'Ok.' Says Yuim with determination. 'On three. One…. Two…..THREE!'

Yuim's arms wrap around your waist and lift you into the air and onto the horse. You slide your left foot into the other stirrup and sit down onto the worn, yet soft, leather saddle.

'Great job!' yells Tamaki, beaming happily. 'Now tug the reins carefully and direct Kohana in a straight line over to Hikaru. Say 'Woah' if you want Kohana to stop.'

You do as Tamaki says and do immaculately. After a few minutes of Yuim's instructions you get the hang of turning and changing direction.

'Now,' says Yuim, 'I want you to begin a slow walk in a straight line. Then, _, you will gently squeeze your legs tight for a bit against Kohana and she will go faster into a trot. When she starts trotting, stand up and sit down repeatedly. This way you will be more comfortable. Ok?'

'Ok.'

You get Kohana to walk in a straight line, and then as carefully as you can, in fear of doing something wrong, squeeze your legs into Kohana's sides. Kohana tears for the forest, leaving nothing but dust behind. The others run as fast as they can after you as you plea for help. Kohana canters through the thickets, leaving them for dead. You hit a thick branch and come flying off your horse, hitting the ground hard.

END OF CHAPTER

Read the next chapter to find out what happens next…


	5. Chapter 4

'_? Are you awake?' says a voice softly.

Your eyes flutter open at the sound.

'Mum?'

'I'm here, darling.'

'Yes, but why am I in a hospital?'

'When you fell off that horse, you landed badly on your arm and hit your head pretty hard. You were found with a huge concussion and a broken arm,' your father informs you.

'Lucky your boyfriend brought you in,' says your mother.

'Wait a second… boyfriend?' you ask, shocked. You don't remember having a boyfriend at all.

'You know, _, the young man with the blonde hair,' offers your father, trying to jog your memory.

'Ohhhh, you mean Tamaki? He's just a friend.'

'Well he's some friend. He won't leave until he sees you. Neither will the two identical twins and a girl who claims is their cousin.'

'Really?'

'Yes, really. Well, Dad has to go to work and I have to take your brother to school. So – take it easy, young lady.'

Your parents walk out of the room, only for your friends to rush in.

'Guys! I am so sorry!' you begin to babble. 'I tried very hard to squeeze the horse's sides gently, so very hard, I was as gentle as I could be but it didn't work! I'm just trying to figure out what I did wrong! And now I can't ride, so I can't do the errand for the host club and-'

Soft, gentle lips meet yours and you lose yourself in a haze of happiness. Everything that troubled you before is forgotten. The person pulls away and you open your eyes to find Tamaki's face just inches away from yours. A gasp escapes your lips.

'Don't worry about it,' he says. 'After all, it is our fault for asking someone who hasn't even ridden a horse before to learn in less then one day, and expect them to ride NINE MILES by themselves. We are just glad that you are safe. Me especially.'

'B-b-b-b….-b-b-b…..'you struggle to find words, still surprised by the kiss.

'But what about the horses?' asks Yuim. 'I took care of it. While Tamaki and the twins took you to the hospital, I rode Kohana back to the stables. And Takashi, also known as Mori, is going to get the horse as we speak. Listen, there really is nothing to fret over.'

'Yeah,' say the twins.

'Hey,' says Hikaru. 'At least you've got some battle scars to show off.' He casually leans onto the wall and accidently presses a button on the remote that moves the position of your hospital mattress. The end of your mattress shifts towards the ceiling dramatically, leaving you tilted with your head on the end of a negative 45° angle.

'Hikaru!' yells Yuim at her cousin. She reaches for the remote and presses another button, only, the shape of the mattress changes so that your body is folded into an 'L' shape.

'Here, can I have a try?' asks Kaoru. He snatches the remote off Yuim and presses another button. You are now in an arch with your head upside-down.

'OK! Stop that! Please!' you scream.

'I'll get the nurse,' panics Tamaki, and sprints out of the room.

'Give that to me!' yells Hikaru. He grabs the remote, and the next thing you know, the twins are on the floor wrestling for control of the remote, and you are getting thrusted by the mattress into all kinds of awkward positions.

'Can you please get them to stop?' you ask Yuim desperately.

'_, honey, that is like getting a blue whale to climb a tree.'

Tamaki comes to your rescue with the nurse, who pins down the twins and manages to grab the remote off them in one move. She presses the red button on the remote and you are moved back into your original resting position.

'Ahhh,' you sigh with relief.

'Hi _, I am Nurse Kiyomizu. But you can call me Emiko.'

'Hey Emiko. Thank you for helping me out.'

'You don't have to thank me, it's my job.'

Emiko puts the back of her hand on your forehead and goes to the other end of the hospital room. She gets a baby blue washer and puts it under a cold, running tap. She turns off the water and walks up to you with the wet washer.

'Now, this is for you to put on your forehead to ease the redness in your face and cool you down, you have a bit of a temperature.'

'Ok. You're the nurse, Emiko.'

She carefully places the damp washer just above your eyes.

'Ease up, _, as you will be discharged tomorrow.'

THE NEXT DAY

'Are you sure you don't need help, my princess?' asks Tamaki as you walk around the courtyard of Ouran Highschool.

'Tamaki, I've broken my arm, not my leg. I'll be fine.'

'At least let me carry your books.'

'Will you stop fussing over me if I do?'

'Of course, _.'

'Ok, then,' you sigh.

You hand over your maths books to Tamaki, who is off with the fairies.

'Listen, my sweet, if you need any help, just call me.'

'I will. Don't stress over me, I'll be fine. Hey, at least I didn't break my dominant arm.'

The bell for your next class rings.

'Come on, it's time to go to class,' says Tamaki, followed by a quick peck on the lips. The two of you head towards the clock tower.

'Are you sure you don't need help walking?'

'I'm ok. Again, I broke my arm, not my leg.'

'Yes, but do you need help walking?'

'This may take a while,' you sigh to yourself.

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 5

You and Haruhi are walking towards Music Room #3, ready to prepare for the host club.

'I'm just warning you,' Haruhi starts to inform you. 'That what you are about to see might come as a shock for you. When I first started at the host club, I was met with horror whenever I opened this door. I still am.'

Haruhi opens the door.

'After you, m'lady,' she says, bowing down.

You walk into the doorway, but you can't make it through.

'Stupid cast,' you groan, pulling at your arm but it won't budge.

'Here, on the count of three, I'll push you through the door,' offers Haruhi. 'One…. Two… THREE!'

Firm hands thrust your body forwards, sending you hurdling through the air and straight into strong arms.

'Sorry, but thanks for catching me,' you apologise as you look up to find Mori-sempai staring down at you.

'It's ok,' he mumbles and lets go.

You stand back and see him wearing tights, a frilly shirt and men's ballet shoes.

'Oh no, don't tell me…'

'Takashi! Look at me!' yells Mitsukuni.

'You look nice.'

'Very cute, Mitsukuni,' you agree.

'Just call me Honey. Everyone else does.'

'_, princess!'

Tamaki emerges with a baby pink tutu, white stockings, pointe shoes and a powder blue bow.

'You can't be serious,' you gasp. 'You want ME to wear THAT?'

'Welcome to the club,' says Haruhi, patting you on the shoulder.

'Of course, in fact, you should be happy to be wearing pointe shoes. Boys don't get to wear them at all.'

'Those things are worse than heels! I've already got a broken arm; do you want me to have a broken leg, too?!'

'Tsk, tsk, tsk… how could you suggest such a thing?' tease the twins.

'Tamaki, it seems we are out of milk. We shall need to buy some more.'

You and Haruhi exchange faces.

'We'll do it!' you both cry.

'_Anything to delay putting on that costume_,' you think.

AT THE SUPERMARKET

'Hey, _, all of this milk is expired,' Haruhi tells you.

'We'll just have to use powdered milk.'

'Are you sure?' asks Haruhi as she walks over to the aisle you are standing in.

'Yeah, but it depends, it is a possibility that the only powdered milk we'll be able to find is baby formula.'

Haruhi's expression turns from quizzical to cheerful.

'Who cares? We just won't tell them, they won't be able to tell the difference if we just give it to them!'

BACK AT THE HOST CLUB

'Why are they taking so long?' asks Kyoya.

'They'll be here any minute,' says Honey. 'After all, the host club starts in five minutes.'

You and Haruhi enter the Music Room, carefully hiding the tin of baby formulae behind your backs.

'What are you hiding from us?' asks Hikaru.

'Nothing,' you say.

'Then what's that behind your backs?' wonders Kaoru.

'Oh, THAT. Just a surprise.'

_'It'll be a surprise, alright,' _you think.

You and Haruhi move over to the kitchen.

'Quickly, before they see!' you whisper hurriedly.

You scan your eyes over the directions on the tin.

'How much do we need?' you ask Haruhi.

'Let's just try two litres and then put it in the refrigerator.'

'The tin says one heaped tablespoon for every 250mL of water.'

'So we'll just use 8 spoonfuls.'

You and Haruhi speedily scoop out the right amount of formula and put it in a glass jug. Haruhi places the jug under the tap and you, with your good hand, twist the tap so that a stream of cold water falls into the jug.

THE HOST CLUB I S OPEN FOR BUSINESS

'Wow, _, you are so dreamy,' a fangirl sighs at you.

'You look so great in pink, and in a tutu, too bad you're not a girl.'

_'Yeah,'_ you think_. 'Too bad.'_

You hear Tamaki from across the room offering some girls a cup of coffee.

'Yes, please,' one says while looking intensely into Tamaki's eyes. Anger stirs up inside you, a knot forms in your stomach. You watch closely as Tamaki pours the girl a cup of coffee.

'_This has gone way too far_,' you think. You can't stand it. He kisses you one day and then lets another girl drool over him.

'Sorry ladies, but I really need to go.'

You walk over to Tamaki and put your hand on his shoulder.

'Listen, Tamaki –'

'_! Just the person I wanted to see. Why does this milk taste funny?'

'All of the cartons were expired so we used baby formula. Listen, we need to talk.'

He nods and the girls surrounding you two lean in closer.

'Just you and me,' you hint.

The girls lean in even more, causing you to roll your eyes.

'In private,' you say through gritted teeth.

'Why of course,' Tamaki says. He puts his arm around you and the pair of you walk outside the room and into the corridor.

'I need you to tell me,' you begin slowly, clutching his shoulders. 'Are we a thing or not? Did you kiss me yesterday so I would stop talking or because I was injured… or did you kiss me because you liked me?'

'What do you mean?'

'Are you just toying with me? Is that it? Like you were toying with those girls in there?'

You can feel the tears well up in your eyes, aware at any moment that they will spill over your eyelashes and onto your cheeks. But you don't care. You just want him to say if he wants you or not.

'How could you suggest such a thing?' he gasps, clearly horrified.

'I.. I.. I just see you with those girls… and I… I can't stand it! You're treating them exactly how you treat me!'

You reach up on your tiptoes and kiss him full on the mouth. His arms encompass your waist and hold you tight. You pull away and look him straight in the eyes.

'I just need you to tell me, do you like me or not? I just can't get hurt again.'

'I do like you, _, it's just that as a host…. Wait – hurt again?'

END OF CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 6

'Tamaki… before I came here… I was engaged to a total stranger. Being from a highly influential clan, my parents sought fit that I would have a husband from another highly powerful clan. You and Kyoya, in fact, were both candidates-'

'So you like me because your parents were considering me for you, is that it?'

'No! Not at all! I like you because of who you are inside, not your stupid position. I wouldn't even give a damn if you were poor, I'd still like you anyway!'

He pulls you to him more, and presses his lips to your forehead.

'That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.'

'I'm glad.'

'Anyway, continue your story.'

'So,' you say, breathing in heavily. 'By the age of two I was engaged to a boy of the same age called Makoto Haru. Years passed, and finally, at the age of 13, I got to meet him. He was kind and sweet, and very quickly, we became very close. We finally became a couple, that is, a couple that didn't need a piece of stupid paper or a ring to say that we were. Last year, when I was 15, I went over to his house to visit him.'

VISUALISATION/FLASHBACK

You walk up to the polished, wooden door and ring the doorbell. You stand back, waiting for someone to answer. A guard dressed in a black tux opens the door.

'What can I do for you, young Madame?'

'I'd like to see Makoto, please,' you answer.

'Why of course, he is in his bedroom.'

You make your way down the granite, tiled floor and up the stairwell. You turn left and at the end of the corridor, you finally reach his room.

You knock on the door, but no one answers. You wait a while, knock again, and still nothing. Carefully, you open the door to find Makato, playing tonsil hockey with another girl.

'Why is she here, and what are you doing?' you say, your voice shaking as tears stream down your face.

'He's my boyfriend, we've been going out for weeks,' the girl simply replies. 'What are you doing here, who are you?'

'I'm his fiancée,' you tell her coldly.

Makato pushes the girl off him.

'I have no idea who this person is!' he says to you. 'Security!'

'Don't lie to me, I can see through your lies. Just leave me alone,' you tell him, and then run away.

VISUALISATION/FLASHBACK ENDS

'I'm so sorry,' Tamaki says, gravely.

'Don't be,' you reply. 'Besides, we have guests to attend to.'

'Are you sure you want to do this, I mean, if you are uncomfortable with this we could find another job for you to do.'

'I'll be fine. I'll just have to learn.'

'Again, are you sure?'

'Yes. I stick with my decisions.'

'Ok.'

You and Tamaki walk back into the host club and are instantly met by screaming girls.

'Uh.. um..' you struggle, looking at Tamaki, desperate to get away from all the fan girls.

'Ladies, why don't we go and sit down over there?' Tamaki gestures over to a little parlour.

The girls practically trip over each other each other as they rush over to the parlour, while you and Tamaki follow.

'Tamaki,' one of them asks. 'What did _ need to talk to you about?'

'The… erm…. The…' he stutters, trying to think of a cover up.

'The milk! That was what we were talking about,' you say.

'The milk?' they say.

'Well, it does taste a bit strange,' says one fan girl.

'That's because we couldn't find any good milk, so Haruhi and I got baby formula, you know, powdered milk.'

'Powdered milk?' says Hikaru, as he walks over, the expression on his face sour with disgust.

'Yeah. You put a little bit of powder in a glass, add water, and it turns into milk. It's supposed to taste exactly the same as regular milk.'

'So, sort of like instant coffee?' asks Kaoru, intrigued. Haruhi rolls her eyes.

'Uh… I guess so… yes. You can put it that way.'

'So, the milk doesn't come out of a cow, or a goat?'

'Not at all,' you say.

'Then, _, how is it milk?' asks Honey, with his head titled to the side.

'Because… oh, how do I know? Ask a scientist or something.'

'Can I try some?' asks Mori.

'Why sure,' you allow him.

'Ohhhhhhh,' breathe the girls, who lean in closely.

You grab the jug of milk and look for a teacup, but the table is clear of any china.

'I was sure that there was a full set of crockery here a minute ago.'

Suddenly the sound of breaking china ripples through Music Room #3.

You look around to see a person, all dressed in black, with a ski mask over his face and a bag lopped over his shoulder.

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 7

'Hey!' yells Honey-sempai as he jumps into a martial arts pose. 'Where do you think you're going? Why don't you stay and play with us?'

'Sorry kid,' replies the burglar in a mellow, man's voice. 'But I'm not interested in kicking your butt right now.'

'_It can't be_,' you think. '_It just can't be_.'

'Takashi!' Honey shouts. 'Let's go!'

Honey and Mori soar through the air and kick the burglar in the head. The burglar falls to the ground instantly.

Along with everyone else, you move cautiously towards the burglar.

'Is he alright?' you ask, as you bend down to take his pulse. 'His heart is still beating.' You try to lift him up so you can turn him over, in order to check if he's breathing, but every time you try to lift him, the body collapses and your arms become squashed.

'He won't move! Someone help me turn him over onto his back!' you yell out, desperately. Mori bends down and places his hands underneath the burglar.

'When I say so, lift. Ok… now.'

Your arms shake under the pressure, but with Mori's help, you manage to turn him over onto his back. You put your hands on his chest.

'He's not breathing!' you scream. As quick as you can, you remove the black ski mask from the man's head.

'Makoto!' you gasp. Tears stream uncontrollably down your cheeks. Your body begins to shake and you gasp for air.

'_!' yells Hikaru, concerned. 'Are you okay?'

TAMAKI'S FLASHBACK

'So,'_ said, breathing in heavily. 'By the age of two I was engaged to a boy of the same age called Makoto Haru.'

TAMAKI'S FLASHBACK ENDS

You watch as Tamaki sprints as fast as he can over to you and Makoto. He drops down onto his knees and bends over Makoto's body. He presses his mouth onto Makoto's and breathes out two times. Then, he pulls away and starts pushing Makoto's chest up and down.

Makoto's eyes open, and he gasps wildly for air.

'_?' he asks weakly.

You throw your arms around Tamaki's neck, and bury your head into his chest.

'Thank you, Tamaki,' you sob, still shaking uncontrollably.

'You don't have to thank me, it just isn't fair for you to have to do what I just did to him. Not after what you've been through.'

'What's going on?' asks Haruhi, very confused.

'_ is my ex fiancée,' says Makoto.

'She's your WHAT?' yell the twins.

'Wait… you mean… _'s a GIRL?' shrieks a girl in the crowd.


	9. Special Announcement 2

**If you would like to give me ideas for the story, PM me and I will add your idea in.**

**Am sort of getting side tracked and more busy as school returns soon.**

**Thanks, Val**


	10. Chapter 8

'Yes, I am a girl,' you address the crowd. 'And I don't care what you may say or think, as long as I am myself. Here I am – take it or leave it.' You turn to Makoto.

'And you…. You stay the hell away from me.'

'But _ -'

'I tell you to leave me alone, and you come back. I tell you to stay the hell away from me, and you dare talk to me.'

'But after all we've been through…'

'Exactly. After all we've been through; you are going to stay the hell away from me.'

'But we seriously need to talk.'

'Fine. We'll talk. Start.'

'Here?'

'If you want to talk, you'll do it here. Otherwise… Get. Out.'

Silence fills the room.

'So? You said you wanted to talk?'

'Ok. Here it goes. I want to get back together.'

'WHAT?!' shrieks Tamaki. All the heads in the room turn to Tamaki. 'Sorry, go ahead.'

'So, you want us… to get back together… after you cheated on me with another woman… when we were engaged?'

'Yes.'

'Let me guess, she dumped you?'

'No, we're still together.'

You draw back your arm hard and instantly your hand hits Makoto's face.

'Leave. Now.'

'But we're getting back on, aren't we?'

'Geez, he's even worse than the boss!' Hikaru whispers to Kaoru.

'Get out!' you yell.

Makoto, while whimpering, gets to his feet and runs out of the room, and your actions are met with applause.

'It's okay now,' Tamaki soothes as he hugs you. 'In fact, let's celebrate.'

'Celebrate? With what?'

'Here we go,' mutters Haruhi.

'With a party of course!' yells Honey sempai.

'Well, I could host, but since I'm rooming with my cousin, I'll have to ask her. After all, it is only a small apartment.'

'So you're a commoner?' asks Kaoru

'I am now, I guess.'

'Don't be embarrassed,' assures Hikaru. 'Haruhi's a poor person too!'

'Hey!' yells Haruhi.

'Wait, so this means, if you can clear it up with your cousin, we could have a commoner's party?' asks Tamaki.

'Um… I don't see what the big deal is…' you say cautiously.

'Well, _, we've never been to a commoner's party before, and more to the point…' begins Tamaki. 'It being your party it means a big deal to us, to make sure that you are happy and having a good time, looking after you and caring and showing compassion…' he drones on, making huge gestures with his arms as he paces in front of you. 'For you are a friend of the host club and still potentially part of it, and we stick together. Now-'

'Ok, I see it,' you say quickly in a desperate attempt to stop the lecture, unaware where it was going. 'How about I just text Siobhan now?'

'Siobhan?' asks Mori.

'Yeah, my cousin. Siobhan moved in from Ireland two weeks ago and we decided to room in an apartment together. We bought it last week, actually.'

'Oh, is she hot?' ask the Hitachiin brothers, only to be pinched by Haruhi.

'What does that have to do with it?' you ask, followed by a nod of agreement by Haruhi.

'Oh, nothing. We just want to know if she's cute.'

'Dude, she's eighteen.'

'A college girl… even better!' they say.

'Ugh,' you and Haruhi groan in unison, trailed by laughter from the rest of the host club.

THE NEXT DAY…

The host club step through the door and into your living room.

'So… this is home…' you say anxiously, as Kyoya and Tamaki inspect the lavender walls.

'It's a very nice place,' says Kyoya as his eyes scan the family photos.

'Thank you so much,' you reply. 'Uh… everyone… I'd like to introduce you to my cousin Siobhan.'

You gesture to the lady with fair skin, freckles, big, emerald eyes and auburn hair. The host clubs' jaws drop open.

'Hello, I believe that you are the host club? I have heard quite a lot about you. Especially from _ and Kyoya,' Siobhan says.

'Wait, you called my cousin?' you ask suspiciously. You knew this wasn't going to work out well as soon as the idea of a commoner's party sparked interest.

'Well, yes. I believed it was a good idea to inform your cousin on the host club and its members as she was going to welcome total strangers into her household if we were supposedly turning up.'

'Don't worry about it,' says Haruhi, stepping forward and cupping her hand on your shoulder. 'This isn't the only time this has happened. He did it to me too when they dropped by for a surprise visit.'

'So, _, why don't you give us a tour of your bedroom?' ask the twins with devilish faces. Tamaki goes berserk.

'No way,' you say automatically.

_'The last thing I'm going to do is let them into my bedroom… alone… with me… especially when they are looking at me like that,_' you think.

'What about Siobhan? Would she like to take us into her bedroom? A college girl like you shouldn't be afraid,' they try again.

'No,' you and Siobhan say immediately.

'Out of the question.'

Siobhan looks at Tamaki.

'I've seen you before,' she says, looking at Tamaki. 'I've seen you around _ after school while I'm waiting for her in the car park. Let me guess… you're her boyfriend?'

'Well… uh…' you stutter.

'_It is pretty obvious,'_ you think. _'I mean, likewise, I do act a bit like Bella Swan around him. Geez, I've got to stop doing that.'_

'Yes. That is the case…' says Tamaki.

'_, I want the details later,' Siobhan orders. 'Meanwhile, why don't we eat?'

'Wow… look at all the fancy tuna…' sighs Haruhi.

'Ah, yes. _ told me you liked fancy tuna.'

'It's so… beautiful…' Haruhi breathes with awe.

'And CAKE!' squeals Honey with delight as he runs towards the coffee table.

'You know,' say the Hitachiin brothers to Siobhan. 'I think you'd look good in a bikini. In fact, we just happen to have one of the bikinis from our mother's fashion line with us. Would you like to try it on?'

'Uh.. this isn't a normal thing for them is it?' Siobhan whispers to you.

'They don't usually carry bikinis around with them… as far as I know…' you whisper back.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
